cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Fever Lore Wiki
'Welcome to the Crash Fever Lore Wiki' This wiki is for the purpose of compiling canonical lore for the mobile game Crash Fever, (クラッシュフィーバー) created by WonderPlanet. Information on this wiki is gathered from in-game information and official social media posts. If you are viewing this site on mobile, please change to the desktop view as most of the formatting does not work as well on mobile. Do note, this wiki will mainly focus on the lore as its presented in the Global version. The Japanese version has some quests changed and has retconned some regional lore, including changing the name of various units (Sejong/Lee-Do became Louvre, for example), so the wiki will focus on the versions of characters as they appeared in their original region. In addition, with the merge of the GL and KR servers, anything that has yet to be available to GL players will still not be considered as being in the GL version. Since there is a Korean Language option available in Global, quest banners in Korean will still be shown under a "Korea" tab like quests before the merge. Message from the Main Editor Hey guys sorry we're behind on wiki content right now, but I'm doing the best effort I can to catch up! Please be patient as I work on things, and please refrain from trying to update pages in the backlog as I will have to do corrections later on, which just adds more work to what I need to do. -Deeakron M Helping Out If you wish to help out with the lore wiki, the best way to do so is by joining the Crash Fever Lore Wiki discord server! We organize our efforts there, including collecting dialogue and storing it so it can be put on the wiki. If you wish to join, just contact Deeakron M#6310 on discord. However, do be aware there is still a lot of work to be done on the wiki, so if you want to join, please make sure you're committed to working on the wiki. Please do not go around adding HD images to the wiki! More likely than not you are not following the standard conventions for image dimensions, image names, or image resolutions, so please do not create extra work by trying to add them without permission. Sample Articles Look at these to get an idea of what we hope to do! Final Calamity: End Dark Supernova Current Events Future and Past Events Recently Completed/Updated Pages Wiki Team Credits Founders: Deeakron M, uintasama, and Soporific. Deeakron M - person in charge of the project; updates current/future/past events, creates pages for quests, updates templates and unit pages, creating icons and putting them on pages. Other roles: VermilianBIO (JP translator), Julius, Passerby (TW translators), robin (gets post quest blurbs), SmexyLemon (does quest overviews), Kombo (puts colors on quest overviews) Credit to Translators: JP translations: VermilianBIO for the most recent things, Soporific for others, sometimes Deeakron M (via google translate), sometimes with help from Mizukage and other members of the normal Crash Fever discord JP translation team. For earlier pages, Soporific was the translator. TW and CN translations: Julius and Passerby, sometimes Deeakron M (via google translate) for older quests (and some quest info for JP quests), sometimes with help from members of the Crash Fever discord TW translation team. KR translators: Deeakron M (via google translate) for some quest info; for backstory, translations are done by Passionate from the Crash Fever discord translation team. If there was anyone who was not listed as being a translator but helped please contact the wiki admins to correct the issue. (We do not claim to own any of the intellectual property featured on this wiki, this is purely for fan interest.) Category:Browse